Minecraft Release
Personal computer versions The game runs on multiple operating systems, including Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux.4274 Apart from the main version, there are other versions of Minecraft available for PC, including Minecraft Classic and Minecraft 4k. Minecraft Classic is an older version of Minecraft, available online for players. Unlike newer versions of Minecraft, the classic version is free to play, though it is no longer updated. It functions much the same as creative mode, allowing players to build and destroy any and all parts of the world either alone or in a multiplayer server. There are no computer creatures in this mode, and environmental hazards such as lava will not damage players. Some blocks function differently since their behaviour was later changed during development. Minecraft 4k is a simplified version of Minecraft similar to the classic version that was developed for the Java 4K game programming contest "in way less than 4 kilobytes".75The map itself is finite—composed of 64×64×64 blocks—and the same world is generated every time. Players are restricted to placing or destroying blocks, which consist of grass, dirt, stone, wood, leaves, and brick.76 Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition is a version exclusive to Microsoft's Windows 10 operating system. The beta for it launched on the Windows Store on 29 July 2015.77 This version features the ability to play with Xbox Live friends (but not with those who have the Xbox One version), and to play local multiplayer with owners of the Pocket Edition. Other features include the ability to use multiple control schemes, such as a controller (preferably an Xbox controller), keyboard, or touchscreen (for Windows Phone and Microsoft Surface), and to record and take screenshots in-game via the built-in GameDVR.78 Console versions The Xbox 360 version of the game, developed by 4J Studios, was released on 9 May 2012.7980 On 22 March 2012, it was announced that Minecraft would be the flagship game in a new Xbox Live promotion called Arcade NEXT.80 The game differs from the home computer versions in a number of ways, including a newly designed crafting system, the control interface, in-game tutorials, split-screen multiplayer, and the ability to play with friends via Xbox Live.81 The version's crafting interface does not require players to place items in the correct place in a crafting menu, however, this option was added in a later update. The interface shows the blocks required to craft the selected item, and crafts it if the players have enough blocks.82 The worlds in the Xbox 360 version are also not "infinite", and are essentially barricaded by invisible walls.82 The Xbox 360 version was originally similar in content to older PC versions, but is being gradually updated to bring it closer to the current PC version.798384 At Gamescom 2013, Sony announced that Minecraft would be released as a PlayStation 4 launch title, and would later be released as for the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3.85 However, the game was later delayed and the PlayStation 4 version did not launch alongside the console.86 It was released on the PlayStation 3 on 17 December 2013, on the PlayStation 4 on 4 September 2014,6 and on the PlayStation Vita on 14 October 2014 in North America, and in Europe the next day.87 Like the Xbox versions, the PlayStation versions were developed by 4J Studios, and are nearly identical to the Xbox 360 version.88 During their E3 2013 press conference Microsoft showed a trailer for Minecraft: Xbox One Edition.89 It is similar to Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition but features larger worlds, expanded multiplayer features, and other enhancements. This version released on 5 September 2014.90 On 17 December 2015, Minecraft: Wii U Edition was released. The Wii U version received a physical release on 17 June 2016 in North America,91 in Japan on 23 June 2016,92 and in Europe on 30 June 2016.93 A Nintendo Switch version of the game will be released on the Nintendo eShop on 11 May 2017, along with a physical retail version set for a later date.94 Pocket Edition On 16 August 2011, Minecraft: Pocket Edition was released for the Xperia Play on the Android Market as an early alpha version. It was then released for several other compatible devices on 8 October 2011.9596 An iOS version of Minecraft was released on 17 November 2011,97 A port was made available for Windows Phones shortly after Microsoft acquired Mojang.98 The port concentrates on the creative building and the primitive survival aspect of the game, and does not contain all the features of the PC release. On his Twitter account, Jens Bergensten noted that the Pocket Edition of Minecraft is written in C++ and not Java, due to iOS not being able to support Java.99 Gradual updates are periodically released to bring the port closer to the PC version.100 On 10 December 2014, in observance of Mojang's acquisition by Microsoft, a port of Pocket Edition was released for Windows Phone 8.1.101 On 2 April 2014, a version of Minecraft based on the Pocket Edition was released for the Amazon Fire.102 On 29 July 2015, a version of Minecraft based on the Pocket Edition was released for Windows 10.103On 19 December 2016, the full version of Minecraft: Pocket Edition was released on iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Windows 10, along with the release of the game based on the Pocket Edition for the Apple TV.12 On 18 January 2017, Microsoft announced that it would no longer maintain the Windows Phone versions of Pocket Edition.104 Raspberry Pi A version of Minecraft for the Raspberry Pi was officially revealed at MineCon 2012. Mojang stated that the Pi Edition is similar to the Pocket Edition except that it is downgraded to an older version, and with the added ability of using text commands to edit the game world. Players can open the game code and use programming language to manipulate things in the game world.105 The game was leaked on 20 December 2012, but was quickly pulled off.106 It was officially released on 11 February 2013.107 Virtual reality A modification known as Minecraft VR was developed to provide virtual reality support to the original Java version of Minecraft oriented towards Oculus Rift hardware. A fork of Minecraft known as Vivecraft ported the mod to OpenVR, and is oriented towards supporting HTC Vive hardware.108 On 15 August 2016, Microsoft launched official Oculus Rift support for the Windows 10 Edition of the game.108 Upon its release, the Minecraft VR mod was discontinued by its developer due to trademark complaints issued by Microsoft, and Vivecraft was endorsed due to its Rift support and being superior to the original mod.108 User-generated content Main article: Minecraft mods A wide variety of user-generated content for Minecraft, such as modifications, texture packs and custom maps, are available for download from the Internet. Modifications of the Minecraft code, called "mods," add a variety of gameplay changes, ranging from new blocks, new items, new mobs to entire arrays of mechanisms to craft.109110 The modding community is responsible for a substantial supply of mods from ones that enhance gameplay, such as minimaps, waypoints, and durability counters, to ones that add to the game elements from Pokémon, Portal, and The Hunger Games. To make mods easier to create and install, Mojang announced in November 2012 that it planned to add an official modding application programming interface (API).44 Texture packs that alter the game's textures and HUD are also available, as created by the community.111 In July 2013, texture packs were replaced with "resource packs", which have the same role as texture packs, but allow custom audio as well.112 Players are also create their own maps, which often contain specific rules, challenges, puzzles and quests, and share them for others to play.37 In version 1.3,[when?] Mojang added "adventure mode"38 for custom maps and in 1.4,[when?] Mojang added command blocks,40 which were created specially for custom maps. In 1.9,[when?] Mojang added 2 new versions (Repeat, and Chain) of the classic command block, which were also created specifically for custom maps. The Xbox 360 Edition supports downloadable content, which is available to purchase via the Xbox Games Store; these content packs usually contain additional character skins.113 It later received support for texture packs in its twelfth title update while introducing "mash-up packs", which combines texture packs with skin packs and changes to the game's sounds, music and user interface.114 The first mash-up pack (and by extension, the first texture pack) for the Xbox 360 Edition was released on 4 September 2013, and is themed after the Mass Effect franchise.115 Unlike the PC version, however, the Xbox 360 Edition does not support player-made mods or custom maps.116 A cross-promotional resource pack based on the Super Mario franchise by Nintendo was released for the Wii U Edition worldwide on 17 May 2016.117 A mash-up pack based on Fallout was announced for release on the Wii U Edition.118